Of Lords, Heros and Horses
by Redwolfless
Summary: Horse are a rarity nowadays. With humans fleeing up to the sky on giant birds they had no use for them anymore. They have been forgotten by all but the inhabitants down below. When a golden horse who shined like the spirit maiden crossed paths with the hero and a certain demon lord what will happen then? (Updated summary)
1. A Golden Glimpse

Chapter One: A Golden Glimpse

* * *

It was almost sundown, the sky was a blissful orange and pink. Hardly any spot was free of clouds, which were tinted beautifully. They were almost like a barrier, so thick and unyielding. A forest that was known as Faron woods. A gem of a forest it was. Those thick leafy branches barely let the light in, yet when it did it was an amazing sight to behold. The insects, the animals going about their life in peace. The dense plants that covered the land.

The dirt roads that wound around between trees and bushes. A small stream of water followed the road not far away. The gentle round river rocks laid in and to the sides of the water. Some animals do in fact travel in the stream to hide their presence. Yes it is a smart tactic.

Doing so leaves no scent and tracks to follow. And wherever water is food is as well. As of right now an animal was walking through the small gentle stream of flowing water. Hooves scraping against the round and smooth rocks. A long black tail of hair draped in the water, only a fourth of it was wet. A bright golden sunlight equivalent coat with a dark brown almost black muzzle and leggings. White paint markings covered about 60% of the animal's defined and toned body.

A big star blaze on that delicately shaped and curved face. Bright brown eyes that showed fire hidden behind them. A medium length main that was both black and white. Evenly separated. Yes it was a horse. Something you wouldn't normally see alone.

However this mare was, she prefered it actually. Spurred on by the adventurous spirit. She bour scars as reminders from her past adventures, yes most were just nicks or bite marks. Mostly from other horses. The only evidence that meant she was a troublemaker.

The only reason there weren't predatory scars was because she was a slippery equine. A fast strong willed horse would be a good steed, that was if you could catch it. What was her name? While no one that wasn't an animal knew it, it was indeed something befitting a fine steed like herself.

Elidora…

That was her name. It meant a few things, and they were Sun dancer, sun warrior and child of the sun. She was like a gift of the sun, the sun's child. Graceful in her every movement and motion.

The water the mare was traveling through splashed about as she trotted with sheer grace. Not even the round rocks could falter her movements. Tail raised and flagging with nothing but pride. Ears pointed forwards and her head arched like a battling stallion, obviously enjoying herself. If the way she carried herself wasn't evident enough.

Elidora had to be around 4 years old, still young for her age and skills. Her majestic gait was cut short when a questionable noise that sounded by the dirt road. The road that wasn't far off. Almost like a melodic noise. Something that peaked her interest. Something she hadn't heard before.

Something that could rival her own graceful nature. Head held high and pointed to the offending noise. Nostrils flaring and puffing out hot air. Head and neck extending out with signs of interest. Treading silently through the water. Tail no longer flagging but laid flat against her rump, only occasionally flicking around. The end result was a whip like sound with every movement.

Moving through a slightly dense bush, she came into view of what had or must have made the noise. A kid, a human kid from what she could tell. Though the pointed ears were something she wasn't used to. Perhaps a different kind of human. Sun kissed skin, blond hair and such spirited blue eyes.

This human kid wore a peculiar get up. A green outfit or uniform with a long hat. A sword that was beautiful and graceful looking. The sword wasn't alone, some dinky wooden shield. Elidora leaned closer to get a better view.

The sword suddenly flashed a blue color, earning a lifted head and a small surprised horse noise. The flash was followed by the blond's attention turning to her. Green didn't exactly hide her golden and white pelt well so she stuck out like a sore thumb. The kid tensed up slightly, looking actually threatened by her.

Her nostrils flared again, scenting the air, she wasn't feeling afraid when she realized the kid was more afraid of her. So no running would be needed at the current moment. Elidora craned her head lower to seem less imposing. Cautiously walking out of her horrible hiding spot. Said sword of his flashed that blue again and the kid seemed to calm down. Sword now sheathed on his back along with the wooden shield.

Elidora wasn't a big horse compared to most, maybe just below average, but this kid wasn't too tall either. So in a sense Elidora had a good half a foot on the kid. Said kid in green didn't move. To the mare this was a positive sign.

As the golden mare neared the human kid she started to slow her pace, head reaching out just a foot away from the very non threatening human child. This kid was now showing incredible courage all of a sudden, hand reaching out to gently rub the mare's muzzle. A smile cracking on his innocent face.

This was the first human contact she had in a long time, and it was almost addicting, like part of her being was returned the moment the boy's hand make contact with her head. This contact only seemed to fuel his confidence boost, a small gentle giggle formed which caused her ears to perked even more forward. Her head to lift slightly.

Those gentle hands were now on both sides of the golden mare's head. That delicately defined head was now at eye level with the blond boy. Elidora tossed her head upwards, ears now doing their own job; keeping alert.

A snort came from the mare, a small warning to stop grabbing her head. It seemed to have went almost ignored. The boy did tone it down a notch. "You're a hell of a lot friendlier than I thought you were." The kid stated cheerfully, again with the smile. The golden filly remained ever silent talking wise. However her body language practically said 'Yeah okay whatever.' along with her tail flicking around more constantly. The repeat of the snort before sounded off along with a simple head toss.

Shifting on her legs as the mare remained in an idle. The sword on the boy's back flashed again, but this time something erupted from it, blue and purple became some form of human from what the horse could tell. It spooked her. The end result was a high pitched squeal, a short rear and a dash to a safer distance. Bucking only once as she ran away. Only turning to face the new being, ears slightly pinned backward.

That sound the golden filly heard before happened again. Once again the child's attention was stolen, but this time back to what it possibly was before.

" _Master, I am detecting irritation from her, perhaps you should be less physical approach."_ The new being said with a smooth voice that had Elidora's attention now. The boy nodded, turning his head to look at this new person. "Fi do you know what she is?" The boy asked.

Fi looked down, holding a what would be a hand to her chin, seemingly thinking hard on the subject. " _The information I have is that it is a horse, like the ancient times before your ancestors moved to the sky. They were the equivalent of a loftwing. Thought it is odd to see one this far into Faron woods. Perhaps they changed migration habits."_ Fi said with no emotion, which it didn't seem she was capable of it.

"Never seen one before. She's beautiful, like Zelda…" Link started the sentence with surprize but then it turned sad. Elidora could pick up the emotion well, by his scent and his posture; slumped over.

" _Do not worry Master Link, we will find the spirit maiden and fulfill what we are needed to do."_ Fi said, floating closer to Link. " _Master I suggest we return to skyloft before nightfall."_ Fi stated the obvious, as always.

"Right, It was nice to meet you Goldy, I hope I can see you again." Link said, waving a simple goodbye that was lost the the mare, such a gesture had no purpose to her. It did give her a scare, flinching as she took off back towards the stream at surprisingly fast speeds. A full gallop in a matter of seconds, tail flagging like a surrender flag as she bolted through the bushes and trees.

The boy couldn't help but smile again, the horse reminded him of Zelda, golden, bright and sweet but also a fire cracker. Link just couldn't wait to find Zelda and tell her about this creature so much like her.

Sundown happened shortly after the golden equine made herself scarce, no doubt the boy and his odd 'friend' made it back to their supposed home. Even with the clouds blocking the star filled sky, she knew a storm was brewing. It was the way the wind smelled and rushed past her face. The faint crackling of thunder and the dim streaks of lightning that rained down from the cloud like barrier. It was hardly raining, just a small drizzle but the threat of lightning was more than a little rain.

* * *

The golden filly still stuck out like a sore thumb, even at night. Elidora was just in the heart of Faron woods by now. Hanging out in the most open area she could find, keeping away from the trees. She knew they were potential lighting strike points. Which is why she stood out in the rain. The light drizzle still had her soaked with no hopes of drying off soon.

Every few minutes the golden filly would wake up from her light slumber and take in the scenery, on the alert for a few minutes before going back under. Occasionally shaking off the excess rain. Safety wasn't something common when you're alone.

Right before dawn is when the golden horse started to become active yet again, waking up just before the sun shown itself through the clouds. She was hungry, and making the most of the water soaked grass. Grazing hungrily to her heart's content. Focused intently on getting enough food into her system.

Elidora started walking while grazing, slowly moving to a lusher spot. Somewhere along this action something sprouted up from the ground as she tried to take a chomp out of what she took as a plant. A damn good looking one too. A Kikwi started screaming as it started running off.

The mare reared up before dashing off, obviously just as spooked as the small creature. Running around the small open area, tossing her head while she bucked like any wild horse running for it's life, or a spirited one with much pride and ego to not do that. After a couple of seconds ticked by the golden equine calmed down, returning back to the spot it popped out, nostrils flaring as to scent the area. The Kikwi obviously hauled ass and was no longer in the area.

The horse continued to eat her fill, only afterwards did she start dancing around the area. Mourning's was always a time where she had bounds of energy. Like an endless stream.

After an hour she finally gave up running and prancing around like a foal. Settling for standing by a small water source. A puddle. Occasionally drinking from it, then going to look around. Rinse and repeat . She had seen a large tree but decided to ignore it for now. It didn't really catch her eye, and she didn't feel like moving over there at the moment.

Eventually the golden mare got bored of this area and trotted off. Not really caring where she went.

* * *

Somewhere along the line she got ambushed and was now galloping blindly through the forest. Loud horns were sounding off and she squealed out a whinny as she kept on going. Briefly looking back she only freaked out more. Bokoblins, though she didn't know what they were. Nor did she care. All she cared about was getting away alive and safe and that they were on giant pigs? Boars? Wild pigs?

Luckily this wasn't her first rodeo, or well chase. Unluckily she had no idea where she was and where she could lose them.

Something hit her and hit her hard. The feeling of something attacking one of her hind legs. Instinctively she bucked.

Now realising it was something alive and it was deep into her leg. It hurt and stung.

Eventually she began to slow down, limping at a trot. Her leg hurt, there was blood, whatever it was, was still stuck in her rear leg. Even worse those hideous creatures were closing in. Cheering and waving their weapons around.

Fleeing was now out of the window, she had to fend them off. Ears pinned as her nostrils flared. Angrily stomping the ground with her front legs. Kicking up dirt and grass.

Head held high, her midnight tail swishing around like an annoyed cat. They were circling around her, some even went as far as to get off their mounts; the giant boars.

The lot of them were growling and grunt like a pack of wolves. Except wolves aren't upright like humans nor do they throw or carry weapons. One of them blew a horn, and Elidora reared up in utter annoyance.

Only to come back down before she could reach maximum rearing height. Her wounded leg stopped her. So much that she lifted it off the ground and settled for standing on only three legs.

They only laughed at her behavior. Like this was merely for sport than anything else. Their cruel laughing was like torture but why weren't they going to finish her off.


	2. Picking A Fight

Ladies and Gentlemen chapter 2 is here! Please enjoy. If you don't know much about horses the story will explain a herd and how it tends to function so fear not! If you have any ideas or anything you want to see please let me know. If you have any criticism please leave a review!

If you go to watt pad (another story posting website) my fan fiction stories are also there as is most of my artwork. Look up Redwolfless and you should find it and my deviant art page. The pictures of the horses I describe in this story are on the watt pad version

* * *

Chapter Two: Picking A Fight

* * *

They kept cackling at her. Laughing. Giggling, whatever the hell you would call it. They weren't making any moves to finish her off, let alone let her escape. So she took the what little time she had to rest. Standing on her only good legs. The fourth was lifted off the ground. Blood seeping out from her hock. Looking back at her wounded leg.

It was an arrow. There was an arrow lodged in her deep in her leg. It hurt. The sounds of her enemies getting worked up caused her to forget about the injury. Looking around in sudden panic. The sudden change of emotions between them hit her nose like a brick.

They reeked of two emotions...

There was both excitement and fear. Fear… They were scared.

She knew she should be scared too, however it could give her the chance to escape.

"What is the meaning of this?! You rats better have a perfect reason for summoning me to one of your pitiful and boring savage hunts!" An intimidating and poorly composed voice snarled as colorful diamonds swirled around a tall figure. A figure that wasn't there before.

She hadn't even heard him approach let alone smell him. Which to be honest he smelled kinda nice. Still if those things were scared of it and that worried her.

That baffled the mare, it also scared her. Rearing up out of instinct. Crying out in fear. Her screech was loud and only served as fuel for those bokoblins. The new figure seemed to smile creepily.

Elidora knew that look, maybe not as sadistic but still the same kind of look. "Well well well. I demon lord Ghirahim haven't seen such a glorious steed before. Let alone any steed in deep within Faron woods for that matter." Ghirahim sneered with some attitude.

Okay a lot of attitude. It seemed this Ghirahim was like the king… no lord of attitude.

"Unfortunately I have no use for a horse at the moment." The sound of fingers snapped was heard after Ghirahim said this.

The mare started to kick out with her hind legs. A tingling feeling was the cause, her leg didn't hurt anymore.

Elidora didn't dare to check if her leg was alright or not, the second all pain vanished she took off. Leaping fearlessly over a group of three bokoblins blocking her path. They were tall, but not as tall as herself. They only came up to her withers. She ignored the fact. Elidora has jumped worse in her still young life.

She kept on running. Not bothering to see if this Ghirahim was pursuing with his minions. If she did she would have saw the look on Ghirahim's face. A look of amusement and slight awe at the display.

The mob of minions began to uproar at her escape and many feet thudded against the ground. "Halt." Ghirahim spoke with loud authority. The sound of pursuit stopped. The golden mare stopped to see what was going on in turn. Ears perked forward and brown eyes blown wide.

They stopped chasing after her. "Let her go for now." Ghirahim said in a disinterested manner. Flicking the curtain of white hair out of his eyes.

The next moment he vanished in a whirl of diamonds.

Elidora didn't need to be told twice. As soon as one of those bokoblins looked at her she bolted. Galloping through the forest. Tail raised and flagging behind her.

The golden mare was scared. This place was new and she was being foolish. Stay away from the demons, keep herself hidden, and trust no one. Not even the boy. She got lucky this time. The mare knew failure when she saw it. Elidora may be a horse but she did have a brain, she had to be more careful in the future.

Her life and freedom would depend on it.

* * *

Half an hour passed by and eventually all that adrenaline vacated from her body. When that happened the mare slowed down into a walk, realizing just how tired and thirsty she was.

Elidora had come out into a clearing, a few trees here and there. The sound of running water captured her attention and she eagerly ran towards it. A few separate streams of water that led to a cliff. Three waterfalls.

The golden mare stopped to drink her fill. Water dripping off her muzzle when she finally pulled up to set her eyes on towards where the water was running.

Coming up right to the edge, her brown eyes looking down at a massive lake. She flared her nostrils, catching all the scents of the area. One scent caught her attention. The smell of horses…

Her head turned towards where the smell was coming from. Just past the beginning of a forest she saw movement. A few figure moved from under the safety of the trees. Horses...

Elidora kept her head turned and locked of the small band of horses. Ears perked forward in mild interest. Four horses total, no foals. Three mares and a stallion. That is how a herd works. One stallion and one or more mares. Maybe a few foals but none in this group.

If a foal was male and coming of age it would be kicked out by the top male of the group; the stallion. Females were allowed to stay.

The first was a dark brown color. A big star on it's forehead and only one white sock. A black mane and tail.

The second was a light chestnut with no markings. The same colored mane and tail.

The third horse was quite possibly the prettiest of the bunch. A silver brown dapple with a creamy white mane and tail. A big blaze on the head and four white socks.

And lastly the fourth horse who looked the most intimidating. A blue roan color, no marking on it's body. A dark black mane and tail. Scars all over it's body. Possibly the stallion is what Elidora thought.

Elidora was spot on and it wasn't that hard to figure out. It was quite easy to tell. The way he nipped and pushed his mares in a direction and the way he proudly stomped over to the stranger; herself. The way he kept his head and neck arched proudly. His tail flicking around and his hooves eating up the ground in one big display.

Almost dancing really. Many scars on his body from defending his harem of mares.

In her young life she had seen many stallions do this display. This one already knew that she was female and was trying to impress her. She snorted at him, causing the male to come even closer and start bucking and running around her.

If there was one thing Elidora just couldn't stand, it was stallions. She wasn't just a regular horse or the kind to get pushed around by males. The scars on her body proved that.

She pinned her ears back as the stallion marched even closer to her. Her nostrils flaring and her hooves stomping the ground. Her neck and head arched like a stallion's. If anything, the male was utterly confused at her very aggressive and dominant display.

Soon his ears pinned back as he took action, nipping her flank in attempts to herd her where he wanted her to go. Elidora's response was to kick him in the chest, and it worked. He backed off, head held up high and his ears perked.

Now no longer behind the golden mare and at the side of her. He was confused.

Elidora backed up, showing her rear to him. Ears still pinned as it became painfully obvious that she was challenging him. The poor stallion was even more confused, pulled back as the mare he was attempting to claim was acting more like a stallion than a mare.

The kick that was aimed at him missed as he moved himself away. Still he wasn't ready to give up.

The stallion quickly glanced back at his small herd to make sure they were okay, when he turned his head back around he got another kick, this time in the side of his face.

Rearing up and letting a grunt out from the pain. Blood seeping out of where Elidora's hoof managed to make impact. The thin skin of his face broke and was now bleeding. Turning around so she was facing the male who was frozen in shock now.

She reared up before charging the dumbfounded stallion. He went to move out of the way but ended up getting knocked over as he did. Elidora slammed into his shoulder as he began to flee. He lost balance and fell on his side.

Elidora trotted around, tossing her head around in pride and triumph. As the stallion got back up she waited a bit before charging him again.

Giving the male plenty of time to haul ass and retreat back to his equally confused harem of mares. The golden mare let him.

She reared up one more time before calling out in victory at the small win.

Since no other horses knew her or her odd behavior it was a fairly easy win when they didn't fight back. As the herd kept it's distance she began to dancing gracefully around.

Her tail flagging and her neck arched. Each step she took was wide and elegant. Her legs lifted up high each time. As she did this eventually the small herd moved back into the forest, the way the came.

Elidora kept on dancing though, not a care in the world. Her dancing pattern getting more elaborate as she started to really enjoy it. Little did she know she was being watched.


	3. To Jump Or To Die

Chapter Three: To Jump Or To Die

* * *

The sun was shining brighter than before, as if her elegant dance brought it happiness or pride. She had stopped for a small break. Her fiery chestnut eyes staring down the sun. The wind blowing through her mane and tail. All of a sudden the wind changed direction, bringing the scent of something dangerous and oddly familiar.

Elidora's nostrils flared wide at the smell. Her head craning towards the forest, ears perked forward. The erie feeling she was getting was warrant enough for her to not go investigate. Elidora held her ground, not moving an inch.

Tail flicking around, swatting a few pesky flies near her rump.

Then she heard it.

The sound of someone laughing and clapping their hands. A figure jumped down from the cover of a tree. They wore a red cloak and a white jumpsuit of some kind. She remembered him from not long ago.

Ghirahim…

He sauntered over like he was the best thing in the entire world. Grinning wildly as he stopped a couple feet away.

As he got closer it created pressure on the golden mare who gave way and moved a foot away for release. Now her ears were slightly pinned. A single hoof stomping on the ground with attitude. She turned so she was facing him head on now. Not wanting to leave open her flank. Head held up high and her neck arched like a stallion.

Ghirahim rested a hand on his hip, standing very casually. "I must say that was quite the show even if you are just a horse." He utters with a smile on his face.

The mare doesn't respond vocally. She just stomped her hoof and flickered her tail around. Her tail causing whip like sounds.

Ghirahim didn't seem bothered by her silence, he is after all basically just talking to an animal and to some extent himself. "You know, you remind me of someone… what was her name?" Ghirahim taps a finger against his chin. Looking up at the sun in thought.

"Oh it doesn't matter. The point is you seem so much like her. Stubborn, Graceful and just filled with so much of that despicable light my master and I hate so much." Ghirahim's voice grew vile and vicious with each word he spat out.

The last few words Ghirahim ended up yelling in pure anger, throwing his arms around for emphasis. That spooked Elidora. She flinched, backing herself up a couple steps.

She was tense now, the aura radiating off of Ghirahim was terrifying. The sky was dimming with that aura. The sun's light fading as clouds plagued the sky. Elidora was stomping all of her hooves in place, like she were ready to bolt. Her eyes flickering up to the darkening sky.

She gave out a worried cry, watching the clouds block out the sun. "I wonder…" Ghirahim said in a softer tone. The mare quickly snapped her head back to gaze at the demon lord.

"Just what is going on in that little head or your's?" He takes a step forward.

The golden mare rears up, holding that pose as she let out a fearful whinny. Stepping back with her hind legs. Right as her front touched the ground she began to spin around, ready to turn tail and run.

"Oh, no no no, I never said you could leave now did I?" Ghirahim taunts as he snaps his fingers together.

Elidora was running by now, but a wall of diamonds shot up from the ground, reaching six feet high. She almost ran right into it. Stopping mere inches before she made impact. Elidora knew a wall when she saw one. Even if it was see through and glowing.

By now she was pacing along the barrier, eyes scanning for another exit. Once she realized that she was corralled in with Ghirahim she stopped wasting her energy. Instead opting to turn back towards him.

Ghirahim was grinning like a cheshire cat. The action only got a snort and an ear pinning from Elidora.

They were both staring each other in the eyes. Dark and eerie chestnut met bright and vibrant chestnut. "Your eyes aren't the same as the spirit maidens though." Ghirahim said in a calm yet venomous tone.

Ghirahim was just stating the obvious at this point. Even as his eyes over looked her body. She tensed up more. Tail being flung around violently.

This demon's attitude and antics were grating her nerves. Needless to say she didn't have very much patience. "I can tell. You aren't just a normal dumb animal. Watching you fend off that stallion proved my point. Now why would you go against your own instincts like that hmm?" He was practically cooing at this point. Now taking bold and wide steps towards the mare herself.

Once Ghirahim got close enough to her personal space bubble she bolted, trotting around the barrier. He merely just stood there and watched with each graceful step she took. Head somewhat low and arched. Her tail raised high and flagging in the wind.

What he didn't know is that with each step she took she was closely examining the barrier he created. Sizing it up. Looking for a weakness. Six feet tall, she knew she could jump it. However the question was if she had enough running room.

She didn't want to be trapped any longer in here with him. Picking up the pace she started to gallop around, keeping a close eye on Ghirahim himself.

Nostrils flaring and her ears pinned back. The next moment she changed direction with an incredible display of agility, running directly at the infamous demon lord. Ghirahim's eyes widen just barely as he snapped himself out of the way. Reappearing just outside the barrier he made.

He watched as she just kept running, not stopping but speeding up as she neared the six foot high barrier.

Her hind legd curling in on themselves as her front lifted off the ground. The muscles of her rear end and legs sprung up like metal coils. Creating lift off as she just barely cleared the barrier. One of her rear leg ankles hitting the barrier.

She landed easily, but one of her rear legs was lifted off the ground. She snorted.

In all honesty she was disappointed with herself for not clearing it perfectly. Yet Ghirahim didn't give her time to dwell on it. Snapping his fingers, the barrier dissipated, but in it's place were a horde of bokoblins.

They saw her and started the chase. Elidora started to run, but everytime she tried to change direction more diamond barriers were put in place. Keeping the mare on a straight path towards the cliff off of Lake Floria.

She was running out of running room and they knew it, Ghirahim knew it and she knew it. Skidding to a halt, looking down at the massive drop leading to the lake.

Cries of victory and excitement were heard, the bokoblins closing in as Ghirahim just watched at a closer distance.

Elidora did a small half rear, crying out in panic. Her eyes trailing down at the water below. She was surely thinking about it. Her legs and hooves stamping into the ground in panic. Looking back and forth between the jump and the horde after her.

"Which will it be?" Ghirahim muttered tauntingly. Extending his arms wide, a smile on his face even after the mare's impending doom. Of course he wouldn't allow them to kill such a fine horse, but the mare didn't know that now did she?

Turning back towards the huge drop, looking down as if she made her choice. Ghirahim cocked his head slightly, perhaps he was impressed at her overall choice.

Yet the fear still present caused the golden mare to not jump straight away. As the bokoblins got ever closer she inched closer, her body centimeters from taking the fall.

The front of Elidora's body leaned down, facing the fall, her legs still pacing nervously.

Right then the sound of cracking was heard, the mare went to step back but the side of the cliff around her gave way. Her hooves trying to find purchase but failing.

The next second she fell the face of the cliff, letting out a loud cry. The bokoblins stopped at the edge, waving their hands and weapons furiously as they watched her fall. The next moment two black sabers pierced through their vile fat bodies.

Ghirahim had killed them off for really no reason. Seconds later Ghirahim watched the mare finally hit the water. The impact was large and tough as the golden and white hide vanished within it's depths.


	4. Trust Exercise

Chapter Four: Trust Exercise

* * *

The tingly feeling of falling was all Elidora felt, that soon changed when she made impact. Her back it the water's surface first. The pain stunned her, a grunt being released as a result. Elidora's vision was being clouded with black spots.

Out of the corner of her fading vision she could see something big swimming up from the depths. It unnerved her but she couldn't do anything as her vision blacked out and her mind shut down.

The last thing she could remember was the feeling of being grabbed by big hands, the feeling of being lifted by something.

"I don't want to have to deal with it. I'm the guardian of this lake, not to some animal that willingly hurls itself off a cliff. Do you understand how stressful it would be to tend to every poor soul that does that?"

A booming voice was heard as consciousness slowly came back to the golden mare. The mare's whole body felt sore and stiff, a nerve wracking feeling appeared when she knew there was someone present and she could do nothing about it.

"I'm sorry that she bo-" A familiar voice replied almost instantly. "Of course you are!" The booming voice cut the other off. Elidora's first thought of this booming voice was what a rude person they were.

The mare's eyes slowly opened to a half lidded state. Peering up at the very big blue creator. If anything her heart sped up.

When the giant figure looked down at her, she quickly shut her eyes. Flaring hot air from her nostrils. Yeah she was nervous. Afraid even.

"Master Link I don't recommend we waste time on this." A melodic voice said softly. That sound she heard before she met the boy in the woods. There was no verbal response to the soft voice.

"Fine just don't let it soil up my waters." Whatever it was hissed before a loud splash of water was heard. 

Someone sighed, then footsteps could be heard.

Elidora felt too tired to bother with anything. Before she knew it she lost consciousness.

Consciousness was coming back. Gentle hands were petting her withers or as most people would call them your shoulders. The feeling was very unwelcome and it struck her as danger. Her body kicking into that fight or flight instinct. Struggling up in one fluid motion. Her eyes only opening just as she found her footing.

Ears and eyes searching for just who or what it was. When she saw it her body instinctively reared up, her hind legs stepping back in the process of the rear. A green blur scurried out of the way, standing up as it was far enough from her.

Elidora's nostrils flared open, her brown eyes were blown open wide as adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her heart was beating fast and unsteady. Once she realized it was the boy who didn't appear to be a huge threat to her at all did she calm down a tad.

The boy's sword and shield were on the ground in a pile with his green hat. The mare's eyes were locked on the boy. Tail flicking around in mild irritation.

When she calmed down more did her body start coming off that adrenaline high and the soreness kicked in. Right she jumped off a cliff.

The kid had his hands out in front of him, he seemed a bit dazed too. "Easy girl." He spoke with courage and confidence. Elidora perked her ears, snorting at what he said. Soon after she relaxed and kept her head at level with her withers.

The boy took a slow step forward, keeping eye contact with the golden mare. When she didn't move away he took another step. This time it was bigger and covered more distance.

Elidora's head raised up a few inches. Her brown eyes ever watching. Another step closer.

No change in the mare's behavior. The boy took this as the okay for another step. And another. Two more steps until he was mere feet from the horse. Reaching out to try and pet her black and white mane.

That did it.

Elidora spooked and was off like a bat out of hell. Running full speed towards the forest.

If she looked back she would see the boy standing there with a disappointed look on his face. He sighed, going over to pick up his equipment.


	5. To Chase The Sun

Chapter Five: To Chase The Sun

* * *

Elidora hadn't run that far off. Infact she stopped as soon as she was out of sight and some way inside the forest. Coming to a halt, looking back for only a moment. A moment was all she needed to see what was now going down.

It looked like the boy had been jumped by those ugly bokoblins. The poor boy had noticed them too late and the result was a nasty cut on his back. He was surrounded but the boy seemed to be holding his own pretty well.

She was hesitant to try and get a better look. Eventually curiosity won the war and she moved a few feet closer. Elidora was pretty much in plain sight now. Golden hide stuck out like a sore thumb as always.

Link was the first to notice she was still ever present. His blue eyes staring directly at her own. Elidora's ears flew forward, her head raised high. Her whole body like a statue.

Now that she actually thought about it he reminded her of a boy she once knew. Someone with courage and willpower. Someone she truly liked. The only person to ever ride on her back. To ever hold onto her flowing mane, to feel the wind like she does. To leap across vast heights.

Someone she got separated with. If horses could cry she would be sobbing. Seconds after their gazes lock the poor boy takes a slash to the back by a sword wielding bokoblin. They all jump him after that. Tackling him to the ground.

The mare's ears shoot back against her neck. Nostrils flaring with her eyes blown wide open. Her whole expression curled up in one of anger.

Without thinking she charged like a bull, racing out without any second guessing. She didn't need to think, the boy needed her. He was like the one she once knew.

Bushes and trees alike were blurs as she raced past. Mane and tail flowing in the wind she raced past. Hooves thudding and eating up the ground. Elidora's head was low like a charging steer as she past the forest's outer borders.

She let out a furious battle cry as she came within meters of the battle. A few look up to see what the hell made that cry, only to look up at a charging and defiantly furious horse as they get tackled by an animal that weighs half a ton.

The golden mare had effectively knocked two to the ground, now facing their own troubles. A pair of sharp hooves ready to trample them to death.

That is what they got and more. Repeatedly she would keep slamming her hooves into their stupid bodies. Every time they tried to get back up she would viciously go to bite them. Elidora was so caught up in trampling these things til they died she didn't see the one who took a swing at her.

Only when the searing pain of being cut at with a sharp object did she know. Pain, horribly pain on her upper hind leg. Just like any horse her first go to reaction was to kick whatever it was then run.

Unlike other horses she didn't bail, she ran off a couple meters, leaning off of her injured leg to relieve some pain.

Link was able to throw off the remaining bokoblins, but he didn't escape scott free. Cuts and bruises are present. His tunic was stained red and cut in various places. His left eye now held a bruise on it, that eye was half closed. He gave a small smile as if silently saying thanks.

The boy didn't wait to cut these ugly monstrosities down. Swinging his sword with practiced mastery. Right as he was about to take the last one down it blew a horn. Both Link and Elidora winced and even tried to cover their ears. However Link was the first to recover and quickly dealt the fatal blow against the bokoblin.

It's dying cry was welcoming and also short lived. More cries from bokoblins and the sounds of hooves thudding against the ground. Both the boy and the mare looked over to see more of Ghirahim's minions charging at them, this time on large boars.

There had to be dozens of them, and to make it even worse familiar dark laughter could be heard. "Ghirahim…" Link hissed in a hushed tone. Elidora was frantically looking for this so called demon lord, but the overwhelming presence of him and mostly his minions were quickly eating away at her bravery.

She gave way to panic, looking back to see Link seriously ready to take them all on. They kept getting closer and it seemed like everything but her was in slow motion.

She reared up, quickly jumping in front of the boy, facing away from the incoming danger. Staring the boy down in worry. His body seemed to relax as she kept staring at him.

Just barely moving her head, a small gesture to her back. Surprize graces the boy's face, then a small nod and his normal facid repeated as he rushed to her side. It may have been years since she had let someone upon her back but she still remembered what to do and what not to do.

She may be short for a horse but the boy was even smaller still he had almost no trouble getting up on her back. As the boy settled down she took a risky glance to see the horde almost upon them. A look of panic briefly flashed on her face.

Link seemed to be getting nervous as well or maybe he just wanted get a move on, pushing his heels into her sides. Immediately she kicked into a full on sprint, the pain on her hind leg searing up caused a clear and obvious limp in her stride. The boy's hands gripping tightly onto her black and white mane. His legs hugging her sides.

The horde could be heard snarling and growling in rage as they began to pursue them. Pursuing two bright beings, a golden horse and the hero of the goddess.

The chase was on.


	6. To Catch A Hero

If you go on wattpad you can find this story with pictures of the horses and stuff...

* * *

 **Chapter Six: To Catch A Hero**

* * *

The sound of many hooves thudding against the ground. A familiar golden mare with the hero of the goddess atop her back. Link's hands mixed up in her flowing mane. Daring only a single glance at their pursuers.

Ghirahim was leading the horde. On top of a fantastic golden white hued steed. Silver and black tack contrasted well, no doubt Ghirahim's sense of fashion caused it, and to add to it his stallion had a matching face mask, likely to add to the look. His steed was tall and lean, glorious just like himself.

Slowly. Ever so slowly the demon lord and his steed were gaining on the pair of unlikely friends.

Link wore a panicked face upon seeing this. The horde wasn't the main problem right now. "Faster!" The green clad boy yelled to Elidora. Giving her a kick in the sides.

Elidora snorted loudly, trying to push herself faster. Her ears were pinned, her brown eyes blown wide. The limp in her gait increasing and slowing her speed. The mares injured back leg was covered mostly in blood. The pain was gradually increasing and wearing her down.

A snap of fingers could be heard, the mare didn't know what to think of it exactly but Link seemed to know what it meant. She could feel his small form tense up and hunker down low. The grip on her mane stronger than before still that didn't hurt her in anyway.

Out of the corner of her eye something black and red shot past her side. Immediately Elidora cried out in shock, quickly changing directions. Bolting into the cover of the forest.

Dodging and weaving past trees and bushes alike. Tree branches had her lowering her head, Link did the same.

The hero looked back again to see Ghirahim lost some ground upon entering the forest. Most of the horde was spread out and very slowly gaining on Ghirahim. His blue eyes scanning the area behind them when he hit the mare's neck and withers roughly all of a sudden.

Elidora had come up on a fallen tree and jumped over it during Link's glance back.

The green clad boy drew his shield and sword, still glancing back, Elidora knew something was amiss once she saw that.

Then pain ensued on her rump. Her gait slowed down by at least half, her head raised up releasing a loud pain filled cry. Dark laughter sounded behind them.

Link raised his shield, the sound of metal clashing as a dagger was effectively deflected.

Another unexpected thing struck the unlikely pair. Apparently the horde spread out to try and flank them. The golden mare got rammed by a bokoblin's mount. The boar's tusk made contact with her chest, it hurt and she made sure the world knew that by screeching.

Link whirled around in shock when his ride cried out and when she began to slow down. Slashing his blessed blade into the unsuspecting bokoblin. Who in turn fell off the boar, now laying prone on the floor.

The boy gasped when he saw a gore wound on the mare's chest, yet she was still running with everything she had. Adrenaline flowing through every vein in her wounded body.

"Enough of this." An annoyed and dark voice snarled. Then something shot out from a sturdy tree, looping around the golden mare's neck. A Diamond shaped chain tightly dug into her neck, going taunt when she kept going. Her body yanked to the side, causing Link to lose his balance and slide off on his butt.

Link quickly stood up, raising his sword and shield, seriously prepared to fight his way out. Elidora had her own problems.

The chain was digging into her hide, causing blood to seep out. She was only making it worse by thrashing around and struggling to get herself free. Never in her life had she come across such a painful means of capture. Chains instead of a simple rope.

Adrenaline was quickly escaping her body, leaving her dizzy and surprising exhausted. Her legs were shaking as her head was held low, giving the chain some slack. Ghirahim chuckled darkly at the sight of them both.

Pulling back on his stallion's reins, coming to a halt a few meters away, watching his minions catch up and surround them both. Dark hazel eyes staring at the golden horse's wounds. He in turn frowned in distaste. Patting his steed as he gracefully got off.

His glorious horse snorted in response getting a chuckle from it's master.

Ghirahim wore a cocky smile, snapping his fingers casually. Link tensed up and charged Ghirahim. More chains rose up from the ground, snagging the green clad boy's ankles. Causing the boy to fall over in his charge, still holding onto his sword and shield.

As soon as Link hit the ground even more chains rose up from the ground and wrapped themselves on his arms.

The demon lord sighs, sauntering over with a dark smirk on his face. "Skychild. You make things so difficult for me. It seems fair to make things difficult for you in return does it not?" The demon lord uttered, crouching down on the balls of his feet. A single hand on his face.

Link holds his tongue, glaring daggers up at the infamous demon lord. Soon the demon's attention wavers from the boy to the now again struggling mare. Staring at the golden horse in thought.

Soon Elidora catches his gaze and returned it with narrowed eyes. Snorting hot air out of her nostrils. Ghirahim lets on a frown as he stood up. Hands on his hips.

"I must say I wasn't expecting to see you again. How was the lake? Honestly if you survived that then maybe you are worth keeping around." Ghirahim said with little interest whatsoever. Cocking his head to the side, looking down at the still glaring skychild.

"Sadly I'm afraid you're little skychild friend will be coming with me. I can't have him ruining my plans." Ghirahim paused in his monologue, looking back at the golden horse and his minions surrounding them and him. "The question is, what to do with you?" Ghirahim rests a hand on his cheek, deep in thought.

Elidora stomped a hoof into the ground, snorting angrily. Her ears pinned flat against her head.

"Leave her alone." Link snarled, just now testing the strength of the chains, but to no avail. The demon lord looked down at the skychild with a deadly grin. "Now that you say that I think my minions haven't had a good meal in a while."

The look on Link's face was priceless to the demon lord. Pure shock and disgust. Maybe even some fear and anger sprinkled just beneath the surface. Then the hero began to struggle no matter how pointless it was. "No you can't do that!" The hero yelled, trying to get free of the chains.

"Of course I can spare her if you beg me skychild." Ghirahim was pacing back and forth now. The horde of minions were cheering at the notion of getting food. Elidora of course didn't quite understand what he was going on about.

Although she was getting very bad vibes at what was going on.

"Please." Link said while looking up at the demon, still glaring. Ghirahim didn't care, he found it funny actually. "Please what?" The demon taunted, looking down at the pitiful skychild. Link closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Please Lord Ghirahim…" He said, his eyes still closed. "Now that's more like it. See skychild was that really so hard?" Ghirahim responded, snapping his fingers. The chain keeping Elidora trapped vanished.

Yet she doesn't run away. Elidora was tired and she felt sick from the blood loss. "Well look at that she doesn't want to live, maybe more begging is necessary. Tell my skychild should I heal her wounds?" Now Ghirahim was really pushing for an answer. Standing right above Link, who only looked up with a glare.

Ghirahim sighed with exasperation. "Come now is her life really worth glaring at me?" That did it, Link's features softened, catching a glance at Elidora who looked like she'd fall unconscious at any moment.

"Please heal her…" He began paused, looking up to see Ghirahim obviously waiting for the boy to say just two more words. "...Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim cracked a smile, snapping his fingers once again.

The golden mare was far from coherent by this point, her posture was wavering up until that tingling feeling and the pain subsiding.

The bokoblin's were now growling with distaste and disappointment. "None of you will touch her or you will meet an unsavory end." Ghirahim announced while glaring at his minions, who all seemed to pout at the same time.

Even if Elidora was healed completely that still didn't stop her from losing consciousness and dropping to the ground. Ghirahim's steed gave a quiet sympathetic sound which went unnoticed by his master, that or he didn't care.

"Well it seems we best be off Skychild." Ghirahim muttered, giving one last glance to the mare before waving for his minions to make themselves scarce. Turning to link with a dark smile. Plans were falling in place.


	7. Eros A Change Of Pace

**Sorry I had forgotten that I had chapters 7 - 9 finished and only uploaded them on wattpad xD well here they are now!**

 **Big thanks to BellaSara2012 for faving this story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Eros; A Change Of Pace

* * *

The mare wasn't out for an outrageous amount of time, a few hours at the most. The sky was a bit dark, even darker with the forest blocking almost all forms of sunlight. The sun had to be setting now. Or maybe it was already set. She couldn't tell too well with the trees hanging over her; blocking out the sky.

Wearily she stood to her feet, shaking herself off a bit like a dog. Besides from being tired she felt pretty good. Sniffing herself the mare noticed she was healed once again. Confusion evident on her face.

It was then that she remembered she had the boy with her. Panic setting in just a little bit she looked around. Searching desperately for the green clad child.

Seeing him nowhere in sight she charged towards the clearing from before, dodging and weaving any obstacles in her path. Searching for the boy. She had to find him, that strange man was bad news. She could feel it in her bones. The mare was going to find her little green clothed friend.

She was determined to do so.

* * *

 _ **Horse P.O.V.**_ _(Experimental. Let me know if you want to see more of it)_

Elidora knew not where her little green friend went after what happened. Honestly it terrified her. After so long without a worthy companion brought that wonderful feeling of purpose back into her life.

She hadn't been able to find him anywhere near the original area. Thus she had expanded her search.

Now she found herself about a mile from a very large and intimidating volcano. The name she knew not but she felt like it would be the place that unnerving man could have possibly taken him.

The unsavory environment brought her fur to a stand. Her brown eyes wide open and wary.

A brief snort and she started a slow cautious walk, head low as if she were snaking a herd like any stallion would. The cloop of her hooves sounded as she walked on the warm stone. Eyes up on the thick smoke shooting up out of the volcano.

The gentle rumble of the ground. It sent the flight or fight response coursing through her veins.

Elidora fought it and held firm, watching as pebbles shook below her hooves. A loud explosion sounded from the top of the volcano. With a racing heart she snapped her head up to gaze at the sight. Fear etched in her expression.

Nostrils flaring as she watched bright warm colors explode out of the top.

The sound of fellow hoofbeats approaching quickly. It was a wonder Elidora could hear them over all the loud explosions.

They came to a halt, skidding across the rocky terrain. The golden mare turned to see who it was just as quickly as the sound had appeared. The stallion.

It was the stallion from before. That golden white hued stallion that man rode.

With clenched teeth the mare let loose a call that could very well be considered a hoarse roar. Clearly distressed and angry at the same time. The stallion's ears perked up at the sound, but he wasted no more time and got straight to the chase.

"The volcano is erupting you stupid mare!" Surprisingly his voice was deep but not so that he sounded like her sire. Almost smooth.

She made no move. Her ears pinned flat against her neck.

The male snorted, stomping a hoof down hard in clear distress. A loud crashing had caught both of their look to see what it was. The mare's eyes widened at what she saw. A giant rock tumbling down straight for Elidora herself. "MOVE!" The lean and tall male blurted out loudly.

Stamping her feet in quick succession. Panic shooting through every fiber of her body. She charged out of it's way, feeling the rock brush against her tail.

She seemed to be in the clear, her attention turning to the stallion. Some would say she was sour about him and the man taking her green clad friend. No she felt it was closer to rage. Her mane covering most of her face. Another boom sounded off and the stallion uttered quickly. "Let's go."

Without any hesitation she followed, scowling at his rump as she followed him to safety.

' _I swear if he thinks I'm his to claim just because I chose to follow his orders I will rip him a new one.'_ The mare silently claimed, snorting as she followed his pompous rump down to a safer part of the volcano.

Just seeing him prance with self importance really got her all riled up. She never liked stallions and a good thing too. They caused nothing but trouble in her eyes.

He lead her down to a very well hidden location between cliffs and rocks. It almost seemed like a stone prison along with extravagant exterior decorations. The stallion slowed down to an extended trot and Elidora followed suit.

She cautiously kept a few lengths behind him. Still skeptical about this clearly pompous acting stallion.

"What is a mare like you doing way out here anyways?" He turned to face the golden mare. Taking notice in her clearly hostile body language. Ears pinned, teeth clenched, flaring nostrils. The whole package.

A few seconds later Elidora calmed down enough to give a reply. "Oh you know looking for my friend. Which I distinctly remember you were there too." Elidora remained hostile, gaining a cocked head from the stallion.

A nicker came from the pale colored stallion. It sent a wave of annoyance to the mare.

"Have a told you how beautiful you are my lady?" The stallion bantered on, a smug smirk adorned on his face. Clearly trying to impress the mare. "No and don't start." She hissed through clenched teeth.

He takes a few bold steps closer, ever the smile adorned on his face. Elidora leans back as he got within a few feet of her, but still holding her ground.

"Then might I ask a lady's name?" Cooed, getting even closer, almost enough to touch her muzzle. The golden filly backed up instantly, not at all liking how close he is getting. Elidora snorted, looking off to the side in a bratty manner. "Elidora." She mumbled, flashing a glare towards the pale stallion.

"You're sire has blessed you with such a wonderful name." He purred happily, arching his neck in a display of stature. The mare merely rolled her eyes subtlety.

"And your's?" The golden mare questions, clearly calming down for a bit. Interest sparking in her brown eyes. "Eros." His name was said without any hesitation. A true smile playing at Eros's muzzle.

Elidora had to admit, he caught her interest.


	8. Torment In All Manners

Chapter Eight: Torment In All Manners

* * *

 _ **Horse P.O.V.**_

"I told you to leave me alone." The mare hissed, whipping Eros's face with her midnight black tail. It didn't deter the male. Whom continued following her as she tried to find a way in. Seeking out the boy that could very well be trapped inside the odd fortress.

Eros merely tailed her with a smug look on his face as she tried and failed to determine how to get inside.

"Si but how could I leave such a helpless beauty alone on the volcano." Eros rumbled in mild amusement as she pushed her shoulder against what appeared to be a stone door with no handle or knob.

"You know I should mention the boy was moved about an hour before you arrived." Eros snorted in a sarcastic manner. Truly he took after Ghirahim. Elidora abruptly stopped, snorting as she turned to give him a scathing horse glare. Ears pinned and all.

"Apparently the child's good at escaping..." Eros bantered on, watching the mare throw a fit in the corner of his eye.

"And you decided to tell me now?" She brayed loudly. Stomping her hoof into the ground. "But it would be an honor to escort you to him my dear." Eros was a foot away from her face now, smiling down at her with his greater height. That ever smug smile on his features.

It was almost too hard to not resist. Almost. Rolling those bright brown eyes the golden mare gave a deep sigh. Looking up at the pale steed with a mildly annoyed expression. "Lead the way." She uttered through clenched teeth.

Honestly she didn't want to be following a stallion of all things but she knew not the way. Sadly Eros knew and she'd just have to put up with him.

"Let's go my lady." said the shiny white steed, taking the lead down the path. Keeping a few feet behind Eros as much as she could. "The boy, you know him long?" The stallion questioned with a nicker. "No I met him not long ago." She replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Interesting. So tell me what's a wild mare like you doing with the hero of legend hmm?" Eros's question sparked a bit of confusion in Elidora. ' _Hero of legend?'_ She knew not what he was talking about nor did she think much about it.

"I spent my fair share in the hands of people like the boy and you're human." She snorted, turning away from his curious gaze. "Pfft a human. No. Demon." Eros slowed down his pace so he was side to side with the mare.

"He has two legs, two arms and talks like a human. There is literally no difference." She counters with a snarky tone. Picking up the pace to a lazy trot.

Of course Eros followed suit, placing himself slightly in front of the golden mare. "So what led you to the child?" Again with the questions. Snorting she decided to act out with attitude. "I don't know. Maybe it was that sword angel or the fact that he reminded me of someone." Elidora noticed Eros begining to lean on her. She snorted and pushed him away with her shoulder. "Ow." He brayed with a saddened look on his face.

"So who was that someone?" The stallion sounded offended. Or just jealous. "A boy, perhaps a bit younger than the boy." Eros settled down at the confirmation that it was not another stallion.

They took a right, turning their backs on the now distance volcano. Heading back down towards the forest on the this point the mare was sure that was where they were heading and took the lead for now. Eros oddly enough let her had the satisfaction. If only to serve his own wants. At some point Eros tripped on a rock but just before it happened Elidora uttered a "Careful and stop staring at my backside. You aren't getting anywhere with me."

"That's what you think." Eros countered with a happy nicker. "Look the faster we get there the happier I'll be." Elidora added, turning to look at the stallion with a faux smile. Knowing the stallion would fall for the seed of hope she just planted in his mind.

Of course it was all just a ruse. She didn't like him and nor would she put up with him after she got the boy back.

"Well why didn't you say so sweetheart." Chirped and cuffed happily. With ease he broke into a canter, using those long legs and lean body to push himself to a desirable pace with just a few seconds.

Elidora followed suit, bringing herself up to a canter. Sure it took her longer to do so but in the end she was lazily strolling along behind him. Eros might have speed in him but she was positive she had much more stamina than him, she was required to learn out in the wild after all.

"You know if you didn't were those metal shoes you wouldn't be so unaware of random rocks and so on." Elidora loudly chimed from a foot behind him. Those ears turns back to face her. A singular eye turned to gaze at her with an odd look.

"You would know what I'm talking about if you were born in the wild." Eros sped up into a gallop, the mare didn't blame him.

The mare could feel that it was going to be a long run so she quieted herself down and followed him in silence.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

A blade cut through the air and met flesh with ease. The blade saber of the demon lord skewered into the young hero's shoulder.

"I'll ask you again. Where. Is. The. Second. Time. Gate?!" A very angry Ghirahim snarled, twisting the blade as the hero only let a concealed grunt of pain. Link still held his tongue, biting on his lip to conceal the cries of pain.

"WELL?" The demon lord snarled in rage. Ripping the blade out only to stab it back down into the same wound. Twisting and turning the blade. Pushing deeper and deeper until the blade hit the stone wall the hero was chained mercilessly to.

Blue eyes that were squinted shut opened to glare at the demon torturing him. The unbreakable spirit he possessed gave him the will to not give in to the demon's blasted tormenting.

"I'm not telling you shit!" Hissed the young hero, struggling against his bonds. Sure it was useless but it proved a point. It proved that he wasn't going to give in and beg for mercy, that he was dedicated to Hylia's cause. His destiny.

"So insufferable Skychild." Ghirahim seeing as physical damage wasn't getting anywhere decided to change tactics. Pulling his blade out with an agonizing slowness, smiling cruelly as he watched the boy's face curl up in immense pain.

"Perhaps you would be more compliant if I torture one of your friends instead." The prospect of seeing one of his friends get the same treatment as he terrified him. Those sky blue eyes widening just thinking about it.

Link could only look on as a dark smile spread across the demon lord's face.

"No…"


	9. A Deep Longing

Chapter Nine: A Deep Longing

* * *

 _ **Horse P.O.V.**_

"I'm not stopping because you are tired. The child is in danger I refuse to rest until I see to it he is safe." Came a snarky mocking tone from the mare's surprisingly calm breathing mouth. She knew Eros was tired. They had been going nonstop for a couple hours now. If the sweat wasn't evident enough it was the labored breathing of a tired stallion.

Elidora smiled inwardly at the sight she was blessed with. Not that she wasn't used to seeing a stallion in such a predicament before. Quite the opposite. Then again when you spend most of your life out running and fighting stallions you get damn well good at it.

"A short break would be appreciated my lady. Perhaps a snack would do for the both of us?" Eros grumbled. His stomach followed suit.

The mare was about to object when her own growled at her for food. Ears drooping as an annoyed expression showed on her face. The wind blowing her main over her eyes. "Fine…" Was all that was spoken. Not long after she walked in a lazy manner over to a small pond surrounded by a few small trees. Well compared to the ones around them they were small.

Wasting no time she got herself some well deserved water. Head slightly turned to watch Eros chow down on some berries.

They were yellow with orange spots. Honestly she had never seen such a berry before. Eros could eat it all he wanted, she wasn't going to risk it.

Once she had her fill of water she moved about a foot or two away from it deciding she would prefer grass than those odd looking berries. Ripping out bunches of grass with each go. Working fast and efficient as an animal with such a diet could.

The pale stallion didn't mind her choice in food. More for him. Besides he didn't blame her, better to be cautious as a wild animal than to be stupid and gullible. Not that he was. He could afford such issues thanks to his master being able to care for him. Both of their tails would flick around. Scaring any bugs stupid enough to come near.

It seems Eros had caught his breath for the most part. Sauntering over to get himself some much needed water. Meanwhile Elidora kept an eye out for any dangers. Ever alert. Her instincts demanded that she be. Herd animals protected one another. It was only fair.

"We should get going." Eros nickers softly. His head lifting to it's full height. The stallion broke into a canter, heading deeper into the forest. A quiet snort could be heard from the golden mare before she finally followed suit.

Eros was proving trustworthy enough for the mare to canter closer to him than before. Enough for her to relax in his presence. As long as Eros didn't try anything she would put up with him.

"So uh are you seeing anyone?" The question came out of the blue. He who held a smile on his face dare to look back at the mare.

' _Or not.'_ Her mind wandered in thought. An Exasperated sigh left her. Brown eyes rolling nonchalantly.

* * *

Dark. It was dark. Just one mere torch lit up the corner of his cell. The coolness of blood soon would fade as it dried. Heavy eyes remained half close half open. Staring at his feet. He was sitting down against the wall.

Arms suspended over his head in diamond shaped chains. Fair. It wasn't fair.

The demon had left him to 'recover' while he set out and searched for any signs of Zelda and the second Gate of Time.

His once blond hair was stained with dried and crusty blood. No doubt dirt had found it's way into each strand of hair.

Link briefly wondered if the mare was okay. Fi. Well… he didn't know where she was. Likely nowhere near here. A sword without a master was useless on it's own. Link couldn't believe that he actually missed Fi's calculations, her useless information. Most of all he missed Zelda.

He missed her smile, her eyes, her voice… just everything about her. And here he was sitting in a cell doing nothing to stop the demon from reviving his 'master'.

Biting his lip he left a brief pained sigh escape his lungs. Everything hurt. The young hero wanted nothing more but for this all to end. To save Zelda and go home. To go home and just be… normal.

Yes. To sleep in like before. Being lazy was something he was good at, but now he just wanted to move. To run, escape. Anything.

The isolation was okay, but being forced to sit in one position, in the same cell it was starting to get to him. "What are you up to friend." He briefly spoke, his mind flashing to the graceful image of that golden horse. She was so pretty… just like Zelda.

Oh how he longed to see her again.

Soon enough heavy eyes gave in and closed. The blueness of his eyes cut off by the wake of tiredness.

Unsure of how long he had slept did not matter right now. It seemed as if the moment his eyes closed he heard the soft yet taunting voice of Ghirahim. "Skychild…" He dared not open his eyes. Scared. He was scared of the demon. Just thinking about his fear left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Leave me alone." His tired voice could be heard from under his slightly groggy state. "Skychild…" Again he spoke, it sounded exactly the same. No temper in the demon's tone.

Cracking an eye open the boy child noticed no one was there. The torch's light was almost dead at this point. The presence he had gotten so used to wasn't there.

Which meant Ghirahim wasn't there.

"Won't you tell me where the gate is?" It was just his mind imagining things right? Link's eyes shut tight, his body pressed close to the wall, trying to ignore the nagging voice.

"No…" He bit out bitterly. Still he would not open his eyes.

"Please dear skychild." It sounded so real.

"I WON'T!" The child bit out in anger, eyes flying open as he thrashed against the chains that held him so.

None of it was real. No one was there, no one was near here. Alone. So alone.


End file.
